Regina
The Dundreary Regina is a 4-door station wagon that has appeared in the following games: GTA Vice City GTA San Andreas GTA Vice City Stories The Lost and Damned Grand Theft Auto V Design GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories The Regina between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories is designed as a quitessentially 1980s American station wagon that resembles a 1984-1988 Chevrolet Caprice Estate Wagon in the placement of the wood paneling and chrome strips on the sides; The shape of hood's front also echoes 70's Cadillacs. The grille resembles that of a mid-'80s Pontiac Parisienne. Unlike all these cars, the Regina is front wheel drive. The Lost and Damned In The Lost and Damned, the Dundreary Regina is designed as a lean 1960's/1970's station wagon with 1960's GM rally wheels, low ground clearance and faded paint. The vehicle's overall body design and greenhouse are inspired by the 1965-1978 Chrysler C platform (1965-1968) and the (1969-1973) Town & Country. The front and rear fascias also bear close resemblances to those of the Town & Country station wagon. Regina-TLAD-front.jpg|Front quarter view. Regina-TLAD-rear.jpg|Rear quarter view. GTA V The Regina in GTA V is nearly identical to its GTA TLAD counterpart, but with some minor styling differences. It now bears a closer resemblance to the first generation 1964-1967 Oldsmobile Vista Cruiser with the front fascia of the 1970-1972 Buick Sport Wagon, and it also lacks a divider on the grille. The wagon also has lost its beater appearance and it is found in mint conditions. The car may occasionally be found with different roof attachments such as a large chrome roof rack, which may sometimes have various boxes and suitcases tied to it. Regina-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view (Rear quarter view). Regina-GTAV-Frontview.jpg|The Regina in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Regina-GTAV.jpg|A tourist Regina in GTA V. Regina-GTAV-Sideview.jpg|Side view. Regina-GTAV-front.jpg|A white Regina on Rockstar Social Club. Regina,Dundreary.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V Performance GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories Between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Regina's acceleration is modest, and its speed is severely lacking - with the Regina's front-wheel drive powertrain, the underpowered V8 struggles to move this behemoth. Handling is sluggish, the car suffers from obvious understeer, and the brakes do a barely acceptable job of slowing the enormous chassis. The Regina is not especially sturdy, nor capable of withstanding heavy damage, and is a generally undesirable vehicle. The Lost and Damned With a significant cosmetic change, the Regina in The Lost and Damned sports several noticeable differences in its performance. It is powered by a high displacement V8 engine coupled to a 5-speed manual transmission in an FR layout. Whilst the Regina still possesses average acceleration (0 to 60 mph in 10 seconds), the car can achieve considerably good speeds, with a maximum speed of 170 mph. Due to its heavier weight, the car is less nimble than its predecessors, occasionally requiring the aid of the handbrake in tight corners or high speed turns. Braking power is correspondingly below average. The car is also classified as one of the beater cars in GTA IV, emitting a knocking sound from the engine at high revs, occasionally taking a noticeably long time to start, and backfiring through its exhaust pipe. GTA V The Regina's acceleration is mediocre and severely lacking in performance. Like in GTA: TLaD, the vehicle is quite heavy, and it has some difficulty during high-speed maneuvers and turns, as its tires may lose grip easily and send the car fishtailing out of control. Its breaking is severely sub-par. Similar to its predecessor, it can still achieve a reasonable top speed. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) In TransFender: Locations GTA Vice City *Commonly driven around Ocean Beach and Little Havana. GTA San Andreas *Usually spawns at a car park behind Well Stacked Pizza in Idlewood, Los Santos. *In rural areas. *Usually spawns when driving a Perennial. GTA Vice City Stories *At Mary-Jo Cassidy's Apartment. *Commonly seen driven around Little Haiti and Little Havana. *Parked at the trailer park south of Sunshine Autos (PSP version only). The Lost and Damned *The Regina's only confirmed appearance in the game is during the mission Heavy Toll. The easiest way to obtain this vehicle is to take it to the Bohan Safehouse. *To prevent losing the Slamvan from this mission, it is best to push the Regina there using the Slamvan. *If the player hurriedly heads to a nearby road after Heavy Toll, there is a chance that the car may spawn parked or in traffic. *If the player takes a Regina during the mission and leaves the area, failing the mission and reappearing in Elizabeta's house, quickly go to the nearest street where there might be a few Reginas. *If you get in the Slamvan quickly during the mission and drive away, the gang members will get in their cars and follow you. Drive to the Bohan safehouse, kill them, enter a Regina and park it. *Commonly spawned in traffic if the player is driving the Regina. GTA V *Commonly spawns around Los Santos and the surrounding areas. *Often spawns on Route 68. *Spawns in the parking lot at Willie's Supermarket in Paleto Bay, Blaine County. Notable Owners *Mary-Jo Cassidy *Angels of Death Trivia *The beta Regina had three rear lights instead of one. *The Regina plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: K-JAH. **The Lost and Damned: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * The interior of the Regina in The Lost and Damned is a near-duplicate of the Stallion's interior. * The Lost and Damned's Regina appears to lack B-pillars, yet features rear doors that are hinged to the front, where the B-pillar should be. This is most likely a designer oversight. *In the beta, the Regina's rear clusters had a different design as seen here. *In Latin, "Regina" translates into "queen". **"Regina" also may be meant to sound like "vagina". *The Lost and Damned version also has a similar appearance to the Perennial from GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories. *If you damage the rear hatch door in GTA: Vice City Stories, the door will have a darker color. *A very easy and sure-fire way to acquire the Regina without the failure of the mission Heavy Toll is to kill the Angels of Death and take the Slamvan required, then push a Regina until it is close to the South Bohan safehouse and then get in the Regina and park it in the space, then you can continue the mission *The Regina along with Stallion make a cameo in Rockstar Vancouver's game Bully. *The Regina, like other beaters, takes a long time to start. Rapidly tapping accelerate or reverse, as if you were hot-wiring a car, will make it start faster. *Unlike every other beater, the Regina does not get a "This is the best I could do with this wreck" notification when re-spraying it at a Pay'n'Spray. *While driving a Regina with a wanted level in TLAD, the police dispatcher may mistakenly refer to the Regina as a "Declasse Rancher" or a "beat-up SUV". *In the game Call of Duty: Ghosts, there is a car that looks similar to the Regina from TLAD and GTA V. *The car shares it's engine sound with the Bobcat in TLAD. It also shares it's handling with the Solair. *The vehicle's engine noise, horn and possible handling is shared with the Peyote in GTA V. *Prior to the 'I'm Not a Hipster Update''', the Regina was the only car in the HD universe to have luggage on the roof, now followed by the Glendale, Panto, Pigalle and Warrener. Navigation }} de: Regina es: Regina fi: Regina fr: Regina pl: Regina Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dundreary